For a business or other enterprise that utilizes large computer systems, implementing large-scale integration (LSI) of its computer systems can increase efficiency and reduce costs. Integrating the operation of mechanisms that control access to system resources, however, can pose challenges. Security authorization requirements need to be incorporated systematically so that they may be implemented adequately and accurately. It can be difficult to implement security requirements coherently over a plurality of functionally different end environments and applications.